battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazed Cats (origin)
Crazed Cats are a group of Super Rare Cats that are unlockable by clearing their own Insane-labeled stages, which appear once a month. Their release date is April, 2014BCJP. About the Crazed Cats Crazed Cats are enhanced versions of the Normal Cats the player obtained in early Empire of Cats. At the same level, Crazed Cats always have better stats when compared with their Normal Cat cousins. Not only health and attack power, but the Crazed Cats also have other statistics as well, such as additional abilities, speed or reduced summoning costs. There are some downsides, as the Crazed Cats can only be leveled to level 20 at first, and require specific User Ranks to be upgraded further to level 30, their currentupdate 9.1 level cap is 50 using Catseyes, and some lack their Normal counterpart's abilities. Manic Cats In version 5.0, the True Forms of Crazed Cats were implemented and a series of Deadly Stages were also added. The player needs to get all Crazed Cats to play these stages. They are rated Deadly difficulty and have the same schedule as the regular Crazed Stage. The player is guaranteed to unlock their True Form upon completion. Battle formation is similar to regular stage. However, enemy magnification is higher and more difficult combination of foes, as well as the user not being able to continue the battle once they lose. Stats Crazed Cats gains 1/5 stats buff from level 1 to 20, they gains 1/10 buff between level 21~40, their stat buff decrease at low level to prevent them from becoming too overpowered because of already high initial stats. : to add: stats table (the new one) for each Crazed. Crazed Cats Analysis *'Crazed Cat': A faster version of the Basic Cat. His stats are 300+% better than the Basic Cat but he still can't pack a punch. Good at covering vulnerable Cats when they are too far away from the Cat Base. *'Crazed Tank Cat': A faster and tougher version of the Tank Cat, can be used like the Crazed Basic Cat. Useful to cover ground in Timed Stages. *'Crazed Axe Cat': A stronger Axe Cat, they are quite powerful when stacked against Red enemies like the Bore or enemies with slow attack rate like THE SLOTH. *'Crazed Gross Cat': A Gross Cat variant that can create Shockwaves. Useful throughout Stories of Legend. Has better defense than the regular Gross Cat even without his True Form. *'Crazed Cow Cat': Way faster than Cow Cat, he can do Area Attacks. Can easily run through many knocked-back enemies. Very good at speedrunning easy stages and for "cheese" strategies on difficult stages. *'Crazed Bird Cat': Better mid-range attacker than Bird Cat, they do insane DPS when stacked and well-protected. Good at attacking enemies with high DPS but less range than him like the commonly-seen Black Enemies. *'Crazed Fish Cat': A tougher and cheaper Fish Cat, can do Critical attacks in any form. Has a lot of health and high damage output. A offense and defense Cat for 2-star and 3-star stages, he forms a great team with Island Cat and duo Jamiera. *'Crazed Lizard Cat': Stronger than Lizard Cat, other parameters are the same, another ranged Cat that can stack for high DPS if well-protected. His range become longer in Manic form. *'Crazed Titan Cat': A very tanky unit, he can do a long wave attack sometimes which can kill any weak peons on the way. Good against enemies with long range and high damage but slow attack rate like Daboo of the Dead, or enemies with a far away Long Distance range like Queen B and The Perfect Cyclone. Comparison with Normal Cats Normal Cats vs. Crazed Cats (Basic Form) 30 F = 1.00 second Normal Cats vs. Manic Cats (True Form) 30 F = 1.00 second See this section to calculate specific level and treasure bonus stats. Normal Cat Equivalence These are the minimum Normal Cat (True Form) levels required to surpass the Health and Attack Power of the corresponding Crazed and Manic Cats at the levels indicated. * Manic Macho Legs has a 100% shockwave attack which effectively doubles single target damage, making it a much stronger cat than the table suggests. example - Normal Island Cat (True Form) has to reach level 20+62 before it exceeds a level 40 Manic Island Cat's Health and Attack Power. Crazed Cat Relative Strength Index Based on the level information in the table above, the following table derives a Normal Cat (True Form) 'value' for each Crazed/Manic Cat at the level shown. In effect how many (True Form) Normal Cats, at the same level as the corresponding Crazed/Manic Cat, would be required to provide approximately the same health and damage effect, against a single target. * Manic Macho Legs has a 100% shockwave attack which effectively doubles single target damage, making it a much stronger cat than the table suggests. example - Level 40 Manic Jamiera Cat has approximately the same health and attack power (combined) as two Normal Jamiera Cats at level 40. Crazed Cat Stages Schedule These stages appear once a month, on the 3rd, 6th, 9th day and so on. At the end of a month, a Crazed Festival is held, where 3 Crazed Stages are available at once for one whole day. The same for Manic Stages, the player must beat all Crazed Stages to play them. Introduction Crazed Cat Stages: *'Dark Souls': Crazed Cat, with 2.4 million health and high DPS at melee range, supported by buffed Teacher Bear, Le'boin and peons, which respawn infinitely. Constant 3 to 5 meatshielding with ranged Cats stack, especially long distance Cats are recommended. *'Absolute Defence': Crazed Tank Cat with way higher health than Crazed Cat, slower attack rate but wider AoE. Supported by strong peons like Gory and Owlbrow. Same strategy as Crazed Cat's stage also works here. *'Berserk': Crazed Axe Cat is a bit tougher than Crazed Cat, has better attack range and an ability to freeze Cats, supported by very strong Red Enemies like Shy Boy, which will stack quickly. Constant meatshielding is required, and anti-Red Cats with Freeze or Weaken abilities are useful in this stage. *'Festival Gross': Crazed Gross Cat is close-ranged, but they create Shockwaves upon hitting any Cat, Unlike the previous stages, these Cats will stack after a few seconds. This can be cleared using melee Cats that have both high damage output and health, or a stack of ranged Cats with high DPS enough that the Crazed Gross can't reach them. Alternatively, the player may simply use a Wave Shield to cancel any Shockwave. *'Head Shaker': Crazed Cow Cat has high speed and decent damage. They are single target but a group of them can easily break any Cat Base with weak defense. Either use a DPS stack or any Cat that do high strong Area Attack like Bahamut. *'Flappy Cat': Crazed Bird has high damage and long range, but its attack rate is slow and it's unprotected most of the time. This stage can be cheesed with Awakened Bahamut before any Rain Ds or Bores are spawned, or using Crazed meatshields and Macho Leg/Dragon spam to stall and kill it slowly. *'Fish Hell': Crazed Fish will appear in group sand deliver high DPS, however they can be killed with ranged Cat stack. The boss of this stage is Super Metal Hippoe, which can be disarmed by a few Critical Hits. *'Mammals?': Crazed Lizards appear in a group of 3, they are annoying due to long attack range with high damage output and Area Attack. Occasionally supported by groups of Otta-smack-us. Using Cats with high defense when there are no Ottas to attack them slowly is possible. *'Crazy Cats': Crazed Titan has a long attack animation, but he will randomly cause a long Shockwave that can knockback and slow all Cats that get hit by it. It's possible to use ranged Cat spam and light meatshielding to endure his Shockwaves until he is defeated. Maniac Stages. *'Deathhawk': Le'boin is replaced with Master A. Strength magnification is extremely buffed. *'Vulcanizer': Gory is replaced with Gory Black, and Duche becomes Capy. Owlbrow's strength is 3 times higher. *'Unjust War': Shy Boy's magnification is doubled, B.B.Bunny is replaced with Ginger Snache, and J.K Bun Bun and Nyandam are added. *'Muscle Party': Manic Macho Legs has 2.5 times more health and attack damage. *'Lots O' Lion': Manic Lion is an improved Crazed Cow with 231% HP, 254% attack power and 140% speed. *'Forest Beasts': Rain D. and Bore has doubled stats, Shy Boy is replaced with Mooth and every other Bore is a Nimoy Bore. *'Ogre Island': Super Metal Hippoe is replaced with Berserkory, which will appear alongside Brollow as support. Assassin Bear is absent from this stage. *'Draconian': Otta-smack-u and Mooth have doubled stats, Manic King Dragon has 117% HP and 223% damage, attack range increases to 104%. *'Resident Feline': All enemies have doubled stats. Manic Jamiera has 1 million more health, his abilities have better proc chance. When to tackle Please note that these suggested stats are NOT ALWAYS what you will need; You could have Level 20+0 Normal units and still win if you have the right strategy. For Crazed Stages: *Normal Cats: 20+10 for no Gacha, 20 with Gacha. *Special Cats: Valkyrie Cat and Bahamut Cat at level 20 are minimal requirements. For Maniac Stages: *Normal Cats: 20+40 for no Gacha, 20+10 with Gacha & True Forms. *Special Cats: Holy Valkyrie, Awakened Bahamut and Ururun Cat at level 30 are recommended. *Crazed Cats: 30 for no Gacha, 20 with Gacha & True Forms. Reference *Crazed Cat's stage when it first came out Category:Cat Unit Groups